Rescue Me
by Mystic25
Summary: Logan sends Max on an assignment she may not live to finish


  
Title: Rescue Me   
By: Mystic25  
Rating: PG for violent imagery and quite a bit of swearing, so all the little kiddies can either leave, or not complain later.   
Spoilers: None   
Category: Story/Angst Max/Logan UST  
Summary: Logan gives Max an assignment that she may not live to finish.  
Disclaimer: Max, Logan, Bling, Kendra and Det. Sung are the property of Fox and Cameron/Eglee. But all the other characters introduced here are mine.   
Author's Note: I wrote this one eons ago..and now decided to post it. Logan is still in the chair in this b/c if I had him walking it would alter a lot of the story line. And Max and Kendra still crashed 2-gether when I started this...*ahh memories of those early eps.* I didn't feel like re-writing this whole thing..so just humor me.  
*****  
  
"Now at the end of the hallway there should be-"   
  
"A blue door I know" Max's voice interrupted   
  
"Max," Logan's voice cracked through the headset "don't interrupt"   
He watched her give him a rolled eyed expression via the security camera in front of her.  
  
"As I was saying" he went on, "the door should be right at the end of the hall" as he spoke he could hear the creaking of the aforementioned door.  
  
"What now el capitane?" Max asked of her "boss" once she was through the doorway. The room she was in was littered with file cabinets, that contained what she assumed were bank statements and account information.  
  
"Go to the third drawer on the very left" Logan drew closer to the computer screen that showed the images of the security camera he hacked into.  
  
Max went where he told her "Here?" she asked hand on the metal handle.  
  
"Yea" Logan confirmed "Look for James Lisborn"  
  
"Okee-dookie" she pulled out the metal drawer and began searching  
  
"Max did you just say okee-dookie?" Logan's voice was amused  
  
"Shut up!" she ordered "I'm trying to concentrate. She found the file a few seconds later   
"Bingo!" she exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
"Great, bring it over to my place" Logan said as Max walked to the entrance of the bank.  
  
"I still don't get why the hell you want this anyway Logan, you're already loaded"  
  
"Yea, but Lisborn has been getting rich off people by stealing money out of their accounts"  
  
"Like you" she teased into the microphone  
  
"Max, I didn't start out that way" She of all people should know that he thought  
  
Max smiled to herself, Logan was such an easy target "Relax Logan, I'm just screwin' with ya" she was now at the entrance of the building. Carefully, she tucked the file against her chest and zipped her leather jacket up over it."Damn, this makes me look flat" she muttered to herself, unaware that Logan had heard her.  
  
He smiled, here she had just stolen something and all she was worried about was that she looked fl-  
  
"Logan hell-o!" Max's voice drew him out of his thoughts  
  
"Oh sorry, what?" he replied flustered  
  
"I asked what now?" what's with this guy today? Max wondered  
  
"That's it" Logan answered "just get the hell outta there"  
  
"That's affirmative" she responded "and you still owe me dinner remember?"  
  
Logan smiled "how does angel hair pasta with sun-dried tomatoes sound?"  
  
"Better then what Kendra drags home from the store" she answered honestly She made her way to the glass doors "Nearly out, just gotta jump on my baby and make tracks" she was so tuned into her thoughts that she didn't see the man in front of her until she ran right into him. "Hey!" Max stated angrily "Watch where you stand!" She did a double take, the guy had on a back ski mask and was carrying a tommy.  
  
"Shit" Max cursed under her breath  
  
"What?" Logan asked her "What's going on?" He couldn't see her, she was out of range of the cameras. The man with the tommy aimed it point black at Max's head.  
  
"You better stop right there before I blow you away" he barked  
  
Max sneered oh please "Put that away before you hurt someone" she flipped the barrel of the gun up with her hand.  
  
Ski Mask got mad "watch yourself girl before I paint these walls in your blood!"  
  
"You first" Max returned before delivering a kick to the guy's stomach. The blow stunned him for a second, but he didn't fall.  
  
"You're gonna get it now bitch!" he spat firing the rifle. Max dodged the spray of bullets.  
  
"That's all you got?" she taunted slamming the butt of his own gun into his crotch. Ski Mask gasped and doubled over.  
  
what a looser she shook her head in annoyance, sprinting to the door. Now normally that would have been that. The "bad guy" would have got what he deserved and Max would hi-tail it off on her Ninja, but today was not a normal day. Max didn't even consider that ski-mask had friends until she ran head first into him. This stunned her for a second, but she was ready for the tall, burly man with the AK-47.  
  
Where do they get all these guns? she thought slamming the guy's face with her elbow. Like his buddy he was dazed, but her quickly recovered and took aim on her.  
  
"Didn't you learn anything from your friend?" she threw him over her shoulder where he landed with a thud on the concrete floor. Max, duty completed, ran to the doors,and would have made it if the guy she took down didn't recover and fire at her again- and this time he didn't miss.   
  
****  
  
Logan was literally climbing the walls. He had heard everything through the headset, and his heart stopped when he couldn't hear Max anymore.  
  
"Man, that one's strong" a man's voice came through the microphone  
  
"I know, she knocked my balls around pretty good" another voice admitted  
  
"What do we do with her now?"  
  
Logan could almost hear the other man smile "Put her with the others"  
  
"Dammit it all" Logan hissed throwing the mic down. He wheeled himself over to the phone, and dialed a familiar number "Hey Bling, it's Logan, something's come up..."   
  
*****  
  
Max cursed her luck as she sat on her ass in the small storage room. The blood was still seeping out of where the bullet had torn a hole in her shoulder. So this is what getting shot feels like, she mused, wincing. She had taken the bandanna from her hair (her fucking favorite one too) and wrapped it around the wound. She wasn't a doctor, but to her untrained eye it didn't look to serious. Her eyes roamed over to the other people who were locked up with her. Most of them looked extremely afraid. Near the corner sat a little girl and her mother.  
  
"Mommy, who are those bad men?" the child was crying.  
  
"I don't know baby" her mother was trying to be brave for her daughter, but her voice shook.  
  
Max turned away from them, closing her eyes and sighing.  
  
"Are you okay honey?" Her eyes opened. The voice came from an elderly black man sitting beside her he looks like he could be Bling's father "You took quite a hit there" he pointed towards the bandanna on her arm that was spotted with blood.  
  
She smiled slightly "Yea, I'm okay, it just stings"  
  
The man obviously didn't believe her. "You don't have to hide if you're hurting" his eyes were intelligent, he looked like a shaman, or a wise man.  
  
"No really, it's not that bad" she reassured him, "I've felt worse" she shuttered at the thought of her seizures, of their pain.  
  
The elderly man looked at her with concern. He shrugged out of his jacket "Here" he placed it on her shoulders "I was a doctor's assistant before the Pulse, and I know shock when I see it" His voice was kind.  
  
Max smiled graciously "thanks"  
  
"You sure can fight" a voice wafted. It came from a woman about her age,or two years older.Dressed in a blue cardigan and gray lycra stretch pants, she was sitting against the opposite wall "Where did you learn how to do that?"  
  
Max took a minute to figure out how she knew that, but she realized that there were camera's in here as well. What an age they live in, camera's in a storage room.  
  
They moved together in unison, her and the other children fighting an invisible enemy, that would one day become real  
  
"Somewhere" she answered her, trying to shift so her arm wouldn't hurt as much. Her new friend helped her. Max's eyes filled with gratitude.   
  
"Well-" the woman went on, "I sure wish I could do that, maybe I wouldn't have been in this position,those damn bastards jumped on me and I just couldn't fight them back"  
  
Max sympathized with her. The woman didn't know that she was a genetically engineered human, but she still didn't have to be roughed up like a cheap prostitute.  
  
"You could learn, you don't have to let anyone kick your ass around"  
  
The woman smiled "You're smart AND a good fighter, you got a name ninja girl?"  
  
Max smiled again "It's Maxine, but call me Max"  
  
"Max huh? I hear ya, mine's Danielle, but I go by Danni, Danielle sounds so lacy and prissy" They shared a smile.   
  
Max turned to her friend "You want in on this?"  
  
The old man grinned "I'm Doug Parker, I'm glad to meet you Max, and you too Danni, I just wish the circumstances were different"  
  
"Straight up" Max agreed  
  
*****  
  
"Logan, would you relax, you're gonna burn a hole in the carpet" Bling said, trying to calm his friend's frantic movements with his wheelchair.  
  
"I can't Bling, Max is in danger and it's my fault" Logan's words were angry if Max dies I can never live with myself  
  
Bling just let Logan's statement sink in. The guy was a wreak, worrying about his friend, although this was one of those times when he wondered if they were more then that.  
  
"Have you called the police?"  
  
Logan stopped his movements "They're already there" he replied tersely "the asshole sergeant says I can't go down there, I just feel so...inadequate"  
  
"Who says you are Logan?" Bling chided "You need to get your butt in gear, screw the sergeant and just go down there, you might be able to help"  
  
"You maybe right" Logan concurred  
  
"Of course I am man" Bling responded matter-of-factly "You are a freakin' computer genius! I'm sure they could use that"  
  
Logan agreed "Let's do it"   
  
****   
  
"What's going on with the demands Mike?" the first man who Max encountered was talking to his accomplice.  
  
The second masked man smiled at his buddy "They agree to the five g's but-" his smile quickly vanished as fast as it came "They wont send over a chopper"   
  
"Fuck it!" the man spat venomously "Those damn cops!" Then something came to him "You get back on the phone and tell them they got two hours to deliver the chopper or we kill every last looser in there!!"  
  
Mike nodded and went to make the call.   
  
****   
  
Max was getting frustrated, she paced the tiny room like a caged tiger.  
  
"DAMN THIS!" her fists pounded on the walls in hatred  
  
"Calm down Max," Danni said "It wouldn't help for you to aggravate that" she was indicating her wounded shoulder that was still oozing.  
  
Max sat down dejectedly "Sorry"  
  
"Hey no problem, this is a shitty situation" Danni counseled  
  
Max shook her head in agreement  
  
"Mommy.." It was the little girl from earlier "I'm hungry"  
  
"I know sweetie, but you need to wait a little while longer" her mother told her.  
  
Max was captivated by the five year old. She had long brown pig tails and large green eyes, and wore blue overalls over a yellow shirt. She was oblivious to the fact that they were hostages, all she knew was that she was hungry. Max's eyes lit up when she remember the candy bar she left in the pocket of her jacket. Pulling out the half eaten candy she stood up stiffly and made her way over to the girl.  
  
"Here" Max handed her the Snickers, "This should be just what you need" She smiled as the girl eagerly took the candy.  
  
"Thank you" her mother said for her since she was absorbed in the chocolate bar. She glanced at the Max's shoulder and winced at the makeshift bandage soaked with blood. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Some" Max replied with a grimace, "What's your name?" she asked, she wanted to learn who all the people were in that room knowledge is a powerful thing Logan told her once, and if she was going to help them she needed to use it.  
  
"It's Lisa" the woman responded "Lisa Jacobs, and this little chocolate monster is my daughter Megan"  
  
At the sound of her name the girl raised her chocolate stained face to her mother "It's *Meg* mommy, Megan is icky"  
  
Both Danni and Max laughed at that "We have another one" Danni chuckled  
  
Lisa just smiled "So- Max-" she paused "You got a last name?"  
  
"Guervara" Max responded ,using the name of her mother. It felt strange to use the last name of someone she had never met before.  
  
"Gue-va-rr-aa" Megan tried to pronounce "That's a funny name"  
  
Max smiled "I like it"  
  
Megan giggled "Mommy, this is Max Gue-va-rr-aa!"  
  
Lisa laughed too "I heard Megan"  
  
Megan began eating the candy again. Lisa sighed  
  
"You okay?" Max asked, her brow knitting in concern  
  
Lisa's face became suddenly sad "My husband is going to be so worried, I was only suppose to be five minutes and then, we were going to my moms house for the weekend" her eyes had tears in them  
  
"It'll be okay" Max tried to reassure kneeling beside her and placing a hand on her knee, but Lisa's thought's were elsewhere.  
  
"Megan wanted to see the bank, so I went inside instead of using the ATM" she bit back a sob.  
  
"It's all right" Danni's voice soothed from across the room "I was going to me my guy at the beach, but needed money to buy this wicked looking bikini I saw at the store" she grinned sinfully and turned to Max.  
  
"What about you my ninja homey, you got a shackle?"  
  
Max nodded without thinking  
  
"What's his name?" Lisa asked  
  
"Logan" Max answered both women's questions. Her throat actually constricted at the thought of his intelligent eyes, that soft brown hair, and that smile of his...  
  
Danni looked at her knowingly "You got it bad as we do"  
  
"Yea" Max complied "I guess I do. Was suppose to have dinner with him but, well-" she raised her hands, gesturing to the walls of the room.  
  
"I hear ya" Doug stated "You ladies all have someone you were going to see, that's true for me too" Doug pulled out a worn photo from his pocket. It was of a little girl, seated on an old porch "That's Madeline, she's 12"  
  
"She's cute" Max said   
  
Doug went on "I was gonna take her out fishing, that girl loves to fish" he chuckled lightly "big ol' catfish. We fish down by the Waterfront and catch tons of them"  
  
Max knew that fishing there was technically illegal, but she also knew that Doug was aware of that, so she kept quiet and focused on her shoulder, which had began to throb.   
  
"Damn this thing" she hissed.  
  
Doug touched her shoulder lightly, making her flinch "Let me see that" he peeled off her bandanna.The leaking blood greeted him first and he cleaned if off with his coat sleeve. Max bit her lip to keep from screaming.  
  
"There you go doin' it again, just *scream* girl if it hurts" he scolded lightly. He tore off his shirt sleeve and wrapped it around the wound, and this time Max took his advise.  
  
"Fuck fuck fuck!!" her eyes were watering  
  
Doug smiled gently "see how much better you feel?"  
  
****  
  
"Listen you lame brain, their ain't no way in hell I'm giving a helicopter to a bunch of maniacs!" Sergeant Rollins shouted into the phone to the idiot on the other line.  
  
"Then you will have the deaths of five people on your head!" Mike warned in a steed-edged tone before slamming the receiver down.  
  
Rollins hung up "Fucking terrorists" He turned to see a black man and a guy in a wheelchair trying to cross the police tape "Excuse me," he waked up to them "You can't come through here, this is a crime scene"  
  
"My name's Logan Cale sergeant, I spoke with you earlier on the phone" Logan replied curtly.  
"Yea I know Mr. Cale, but unless you're FBI, CIA or even *sector* police you can't come through here" Rollins glared at Logan, who glared back.  
  
"Can you help me?" another man came up to the tape "My wife and my daughter are in there"  
  
"Look sir, you need to get back and let us work" Rollins hastily replied, leaving the three of them standing there.  
  
"I'm gonna see if Det. Sung is here, he might be better at talking then this jerk" Bling said to Logan and went in search of their cop/friend.  
  
"You got a photo?"  
  
Logan turned, it was the man beside him "What?" he was confused  
  
"Of your girlfriend" the man went on "The one who's in there"  
  
Logan now understood what he meant am I that transparent? Although he claimed that he and Max didn't have that kind of relationship there were times, like now, when he wondered if that idea was just a croak of shit.  
  
With slow movements Logan retrieved his wallet from the inner pocket of his leather jacket,and pulled out a small 3x5 he kept in there with his money. Max had given him this picture two weeks ago, saying that she needed to watch his back, even if she wasn't there. In the photo Max was wearing a baby blue v-neck sweater with black leather pants. She was perched on her baby (the ninja motorcycle) looking for all the world that she was ready to rev it up and blaze down the Seattle streets. Her full lips were pulled into a dazzling smile(at least he thought so) and her brown curls hung over her shoulders. He handed it, almost reluctantly to the man, who took it, examine it appreciatively.  
  
"She's beautiful" he said,handing it back to him "and that's a cool hog"  
  
Despite all his worry and frustration Logan felt his mouth quirk upwards into a small smile. His companion pulled out one of his own "That's Lisa, and our daughter Megan, she's five" his voice was shaky  
  
"Logan!" a voice called him.  
  
He turned to see Det. Sung standing there with Bling. "Matt, what the hell's going on?" Logan's voice was angry.  
  
"There are two terrorists in there, they claim they'll slaughter the hostages if we don't meet their demands by-" Sung broke off to look at his watch "5:30"  
  
"That only give's us one fuckin' hour" Logan said shocked at the small amount of time.  
  
"What do those buffoons want?" Lisa's husband demanded.  
  
Det. Sung turned to him "I won't lie to you sir, they want five large-"  
  
"I've got that" Logan interjected, money meant nothing to him at this moment  
  
"I know Logan" Sung stated "But, the money's not the problem, they also request a helicopter which we can't give them"  
  
Logan nodded, understanding "Has anyone been hurt?"  
  
Sung fell silent, he looked at Logan apologetically "Only one so far"  
  
Logan didn't need to hear the rest, he got the message.  
  
****  
  
"You're looking kinda pale Max" Doug told her worriedly  
  
"I'm okay" she replied. At his reproachful look she added "My shoulder feels like something's trying to crawl out of it, but I'll live"  
  
He nodded, believing her this time.   
  
Suddenly, the door opened and Mike stepped in. His eyes blazed with fury as he pointed the semi automatic he was holding at Lisa  
  
"Get up slut" he yanked up roughly be the arm, training the gun at her back.  
  
Megan began to scream "Mommy, no!"  
  
Lisa had tears in her eyes, but she put on a brave smile for her daughter "It's okay, mommy has to go with the man, you stay here with Max"  
  
Megan still continued to cry "Mommy, PLEASE!!" she ran to her and threw her arms around her mother.  
  
"Shut up you twit!!" Mike raged ripping her savagely from Lisa and pointing the gun at her.  
  
Lisa screamed   
  
Max became angry, she leapt up and placed herself between Mike and the girl "She's only five years old you fucker, she's scared" her voice was as sharp as daggers.  
  
"You shut up bitch, or I'll punch you a new hole, now YOU get going!" he grabbed Lisa and moved her towards the exit.   
  
Before she had time to even think about what she was doing Max called out to Mike:  
"Wait asshole, leave her, take me instead"  
  
He turned around "You wanna die that badly?" his voice was leering  
  
"Max no!" Danni cried, "You're already hurt!"  
  
But Max ignored her, she looked up at Mike "Let's go"  
  
"It's you're death" Mike sneered throwing Lisa to the ground. She landed with a thud on the concrete floor. He started to grab for Max, but she caught his hand and crushed it in a vice like hold. Mike yelped, "You better watch yourself girl, or I won't make it quick" he shouted, freeing himself from her death grip.  
  
"Whatever" she spat. He shoved the tommy at her back, and Max took one last look at Lisa, trying to convey to her with her eyes, that this was something she had to do.Mike shoved her out, slamming the door.   
  
The room was eerily silent, no one could believe what just happened, especially Lisa. She could not understand how a woman she just met was willing to die for her. Doug sat there, unmoving, in shock at the situation. After several agonizing minutes of contemplating it was Danni who finally broke the silence.  
  
"DAMN YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Danni kicked the door in a rage. Her eyes then caught sight on an air vent in the ceiling.   
  
"Mommy, are they going to kill Max?" Megan asked, in a small choked voice.  
"Not if I have anything to say about it" Danni stated, moving some of the cardboard boxes that littered the small room.   
  
"What are you going to do?" Lisa asked, helping her stack some of them on top of each other.  
Danni stood shakily on them and ripped off the metal cage in the ceiling   
  
"I'm not just going to sit here and let her die" as she spoke she hoisted herself up into the shaft "That guy took her somewhere, and I'm gonna find out where"  
  
"Be careful Danni, those guys are crazy" Lisa warned   
  
Danni replied "I will" before disappearing into the tunnel.  
  
*****  
  
shot inside an open police van   
  
Logan was more then mad, he was royally, without a doubt, pissed. He watched the surveillance footage that the camera captured. He saw Mike's bullet hit the flesh in Max's shoulder and saw her fall. His eyes became more and more raged as each frame showed more images of her lying, bleeding on the hard wooden floor, and the men that stood above her didn't give a damn about it.  
Bling came up to the van, he saw what Logan was looking at. He placed a firm hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She's gonna make it" he reassured, but Logan's eyes remained locked on the screen. Sung approached them, and Logan turned to stare at him  
  
"How much time is left?"  
  
Sung's gaze was solemn "about 25 minutes"  
  
Logan took a deep, shuddering breath,lowering his head and running a hand roughly through his hair.  
  
Then with a loud cry of hatred he swept the laptop off the table with his arm "Damn those assholes!" his voice reverberated through the police van.  
  
"Now's not the time to fall apart man" once again Bling was the voice of reason.  
  
"What else can I do?" Logan spat. He felt so helpless, unable to do anything but watch this shit unravel.He picked up the microphone the police had found. It was the one he had given to Max, her blood was smeared on it, and the site of it repulsed him. He turned to Bling, his eyes were pleading "Any ideas?"  
  
Bling reluctantly shook his head "I wish I could give you an answer, but I can't see anything to do"  
  
Logan's shoulders slumped, defeated "I love her ya know?" he was surprised how easy it was to admit this, after all the time he spent arguing to everyone, including himself, that this was not the case.   
  
Bling gave him a knowing smile "I've known that all along man"  
  
Logan's eyes became sad "Only now she'll never know"   
  
"Hey guy don't talk like that" Bling manly rubbed his shoulder "You can tell her when she come outta there"   
  
Logan had nothing to say to that. But then, like a bolt of lightning on a clear, cloudless day an idea came to him "I've got it!" he shouted.   
  
"What, what is it?" Bling was confused.  
  
Logan didn't answer him, he just reached down and picked up the laptop he knocked over "Just drive us around to those trees" he indicated a spot about four yards away, and began to feverishly type on the keys  
  
"You wanna tell me what your plan is?" Bling asked climbing into the driver's seat and starting the engine  
  
"Trust me on this one" Logan replied  
  
****  
  
Mike shoved Max further along the hallway with the barrel of his rifle.  
  
"You wanna watch it with that thing?" she sneered at him.  
  
Mike stopped moving and angrily slammed her into the wall. The force of the impact knocked her breath away.  
  
"Enough talk bitch, time to die" he pointed the all to familiar gun at her.  
  
Max quickly recovered from the blow and spun around to face her adversary in a fighting stance.  
  
Mike laughed at her "You never learn do you?"  
  
"Obviously not" she snarled with a "bring-it-on-look"  
  
Mike launched himself at her, intent on knocking her into the wall as before, but this time she caught him by the arm and flipped him on his back. Mike jumped up quickly, grabbing Max by her injured shoulder.She saw stars for a moment, but then abruptly moved to nail him in the face with her other elbow, this time, however, he was ready for her.  
  
"Not this time" he snided jamming the maw of the rifle into her neck "I prefer to shoot you from here" his breath was hot on her skin "there's less splash back after your brains get splattered everywhere"  
  
"You're a fucking coward" she returned  
He leered at her "At least I won't be dead like you" he replied placing his finger on the trigger-  
  
"Do not attempt to adjust your set, this is a Streaming Freedom Bulletin. This cable hack is being broadcast across the nation. It will run approximately sixty seconds. It cannot be stopped, it cannot be traced, and it is the only free voice left in this city."  
  
Mike's hand paused on the trigger, he turned to watch the TV's, and Max too just stared as she heard Logan's voice, albeit altered on every TV screen Guess he got worried when I didn't check in  
  
"Michael Richard's is a terrorist, a man with big guns, but not big brains.."  
  
What the hell's going on?" Mike shouted to no one in particular  
  
*****  
  
outside shot of Logan sitting in the police van with headphones and a mic attached to them, his voice is warped by the voice altar-er in the microphone. Bling stands outside, looking out for cops  
  
"..He thinks he and his buddy are going to get what they want by robbing Seattle's eighth division bank, stealing thousands of dollars, and killing several unfortunate hostages if Mike had been paying better attention he might have noticed the slight hitch in Logan's voice when he said this part But, this is not the way it is. There are dozens of officers outside the bank complex who are more then willing to shoot them down like dogs, and all that money will have to go towards their funeral expenses"   
  
****   
  
TV's go black again inside the bank where Mike is still staring at the them in shock  
  
Mike shook himself out of his trance and looked at Max with hatred "I can still kill you though" he placed his hand on the trigger again "go out with a little glory by ridding the society of another whore"  
  
Max was prepared to try and again incompassitate him, but the moment was taken away from her as something hard nailed Mike on the back of the head, knocking him out cold.  
  
"Not on my watch you shit" Danni growled triumphantly to Mike's unconscious form. She raised her eyes to look at Max "You okay?"  
  
"Yea" she replied yanking off Mike's ski mask and wrapping it around her shoulder which was bleeding heavily again "I'm just getting a little pissed at the way this keeps getting re-opened" She also picked up Mike's tommy, kicking him in the ribs with her boot "Thanks for the presents looser"  
  
"Go girl" Danni said, admiring Max's strength.  
  
She smiled slightly "Is everyone else okay?"  
  
Danni nodded "Yea, the other asshole didn't do anything to anyone else, they're still where I left them"  
  
"Let's go spring 'em then" Max said  
  
Danni nodded, and they made there way back to where the others were.   
  
*****   
  
inside the police van  
  
"I hope that worked" Logan said removing the headset from he ears  
  
"It will" Bling reassured, and silenced when Det. Sung came up to them  
  
"I'm not even going to ask what you're doing" he stated.  
  
Logan ignored him "Any news?"  
  
Matt nodded "We got one of them three minutes ago, apparently someone knocked him out and took his gun"  
  
Logan was relieved Max It had to be, and that meant that she was alive, but for how much longer?  
  
"Rollin's is getting ready to charge in the front" Sung went on  
  
"Is that wise? there are hostages in there, and he doesn't know where the other man is" Logan demanded  
  
"I know you're worried about you're friend Logan" He paused as Logan gave him a look "But, Rollin's knows what he's doing"  
  
Logan didn't reply to that statement. "The guy you caught, where is he now?"  
  
"Locked up" Sung replied pointing to the back of a cruiser where Mike sat, handcuffed.  
  
Logan looked at him through the back seat window, and something snapped in him. He pulled himself into his chair and made his way over to the cruiser.  
  
"Logan what are you doing?" Matt asked walking after him. Logan beat him there. He tore open the unlocked back seat great police force he fumed before reaching for Mike.  
  
"You little shit!" Logan spat hatefully grabbing him by the collar  
  
"What the hells your problem roller-boy?" Mike leered.  
  
Logan became furious, he yanked Mike out of the seat and, using all that upper body strength he aquired in the last few months, slammed him against the hood of the cruiser.  
  
"LOGAN STOP!" Matt ordered as he and another officer pulled him off Mike.  
  
"Get that psycho off me!" Mike demand. Logan freed himself from Sung's grip and nailed Mike in the face with his fist.  
  
"I'm not the one who shot a women with a sniper, and left her to die like an animal" Logan hissed in rage.  
  
Mike sat back amused "You mean you and the slut are shacked up?" his voice was taunting, and he rubbed the spot where Logan's hand had made contact with his face  
  
Logan's anger grew to a dangerous new level "She is NOT a slut you mother fuckin', spineless, slime sucking asshole. And you just better damn well hope that she comes outta there in one piece" despite his furious rage he said this in a low, but growling tone.   
  
"Or what?" Mike quipped menacingly "What are you going to do, you gonna throw the wheel chair at me?"   
  
Logan reached his breaking point, he yanked Mike's head up by his hair "You really wanna know what I plan to do? If she dies in there, there's *nothing* that will stop me from nailing your ass to the trashy Seattle road and running you over with my Aztec until every bone in your body breaks to dust, and there's nothing left but entrails for the rats to gorge on" Logan let go of Mike so his head snapped back and slammed the door to the cruiser wheeling back around. He said this with so much hatred that, if words could kill, Mike would be gone by then.  
  
"All talk" Mike taunted from the seat. Logan didn't even turn around, he just flipped him off.  
  
"Damn guy, calm your butt down" Bling stated with a surprised look on his face at the scene that just went down. He'd never see Logan so pissed.  
  
"I will when I see she's all right" he told Bling.  
  
******  
  
"Max!" Lisa exclaimed at the sight of the woman she thought had walked off to her death earlier.  
She hugged her frantically "Thank God you're okay, well-" she broke off looking at her newly bandaged shoulder.  
  
"I *know*" Max cut her off  
  
"We got one" Danni stated proudly. She smiled at Lisa "I told you I'd find out where she is"  
  
"Max Gue-va-rr-aa!" Megan squealed happily launching herself at Max, but fortunately Lisa caught her in time.  
  
"Max is hurt sweetie, you have to be careful"  
  
Megan looked at Max curiously, noticing the blood for the first time "Did the bad men hurt you?"  
  
Max nodded "It's okay, hon, It only hurts a little" She bent down to let her look. Meg touched the ski mask and then gave her shoulder a small kiss  
  
Max grinned softly "All better" She stood up and faced Danni "You've been, a great help, but you gotta stay here this time. Too many people can cause a scene"  
  
Danni nodded "Be careful ninj"  
  
"I promise" Max replied, shutting the door on them, to make sure Mike's asshole friend didn't suspect anything.  
  
With the tommy in her hand she felt safer, which was kinda ironic. Here she was, this genetically enhanced killing machine, and security overcame her at this piece of metal in her hand. She moved silently through the empty corridors. A noise ahead of her made her press herself flat against the wall. She tunneled her vision and spotted the other guy in the main lobby of the bank. He was pacing like an animal and swearing off-handily.  
  
"Those assholes! they'll pay for arresting Mike, FUCKING government!" he swiped an angry hand through his hair  
  
Max stepped out of the shadows, aiming the gun at him "Now is that anyway to speak in front of a woman?"  
  
He turned "I thought Mike finished you off" his voice was surprised  
  
"Yea well Mike's got bad aim" she returned hatefully  
  
He glowered at her "You bitch!" his finger squeezed the trigger, but before he could fire she shot him once in the leg. He fell to the floor, stunned.  
  
"And apparently, so do you" She snarled, as the glass doors opened suddenly. Rollins rushed in, and aimed his Sig at her  
  
"FREEZE, DON'T MOVE!" he screamed  
  
"Relax slick" Max raised her hands in a surrendering gesture. She laid the gun down at her feet.   
"I already have a hole" she pointed to her wounded shoulder.  
  
It was then that Rollins noticed the injury to the woman "You're the hostage" it was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"Yea I am" Max replied tartly, she was sick of people stating the obvious. Rollins checked on the shooter, handcuffed him, and then made his way over to Max. He grimaced when he saw all the blood.  
  
"That's nasty looking" Rollins stated, gently touching Max's shoulder. She flinched at his touch. He pulled out his radio "This is Rollins, second suspect is in custody and needs medics, and we have a woman here who needs a ambulance as well"  
  
"Copy that Rollins what is your location?" came the muffled voice over the radio  
  
"At the front of the bank-" he stopped when Max grabbed the radio from him.   
  
"This is Max Guevara, the "woman" he's referring to, tell you're medics that they can take the dirt bag here to the doctors, but I'm not coming out until I show you're guy where to find the other hostages" her voice was athorative.  
  
A pause and then "Affirmative Guevara"  
  
"10-4" she handed Rollin's his radio.  
  
He just looked at her "You want to join the force?"  
  
She shook her head  
  
******  
  
outside the bank  
  
Logan once again found himself at the yellow police tape.Bling stood beside him.  
  
"Rollin's say's she's fine" Bling reassured, facing Logan, who never acknowledged him.  
  
The doors opened, Rollins came out with two women behind him crying, one washolding a little girl, then came an old black man, and bringing up the rear was-  
  
"Max!" he called to her frantically. He watched her lift her head up to meet his gaze, he wheeled to her, police tape be dammed. She started running towards him as well, and they met halfway in a fierce embrace. Logan clutched at her, squeezing her so tight that she pulled back with a gasp.  
  
"Sorry" he said gazing at her  
  
"S'okay" was her reply, as she felt Logan touch her blood soaked shoulder. He eyed her with concern, and rage, thought the latter was not directed at her.  
  
"It's not too bad" she reassured him.  
  
Bling turned to get in on the act "Yea, but it still needs a doctor" he told her.  
  
Max did a double take "What brings you out here Bling?"  
  
"You" was his reply He placed an arm on her collarbone and pushed her gently into Logan's lap, where she landed with a soft thud.  
  
"You're chauffeur here's gonna drive you to the ambulance" his voice was teasing, but had an underlying tone of seriousness.  
  
"Lucky me" Max teased lightly, laying her head on Logan's shoulder,not realizing until that moment how drained this incident left her. She sighed mightily.  
  
"Just relax" Logan told her with concern, pressing a hand to her shoulder to stop the blood and began to wheel her over to the waiting ambulance. He caught sight of her grimacing, and it made him go faster.  
  
He delivered her into the hands of the paramedics, not wanting to leave her, but was informed that his chair was to big to fit in the ambulance so he would have to follow his 'wife' by car.  
  
Logan angrily wheeled himself to his Aztec and climbed in "I have another reason for hating this fucking chair" he spat looking at Bling in the passanger seat beside him  
  
For his part Bling didn't play into Logan's game of 'self pity' "C'mon" he said trying to snap his friend out of his funk "Let's go see your 'wife'"  
  
Logan didn't reply, and started the car.  
  
******  
  
Metro Hospital   
Emergency Room  
  
As usual Metro was packed with people in various forms of pain. And Max was no exception. When Logan and Bling arrived behind the ambulance she was already in shock. She was so pale that Logan was scared that she would have a seizure from the pain. The doctors wheeled her away to examine her, leaving Logan in the hallway, not knowing what to do with himself.  
  
Bling came up to him, and handed him a styrofoam cup of what was laughingly referred to as "coffee" They sat there for about thirty minutes drinking the nasty swill, when an ER doctor appeared out of the woodwork.  
  
"Mr. Cale?"   
  
Logan turned to face him, with a steady, but worried gaze  
  
"Ms. Guevara is going to be fine, the bullet wound was very clean, no frayed edges, we closed up the torn skin with sutures."  
  
Logan signed, relieved,a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders "When can she go home?"  
  
"Tonight", the doctor told him "I gave her some Codeine for the pain, I would have given her something stronger, but I didn't want anything to cause a reaction with the Tryptophane she takes"  
  
Logan looked at him with puzzlement, as to how he knew this. Max would never tell anyone, unless he works for Lydecker...  
  
"Relax, Mr. Cale" the doctor halted Logan's frantic thoughts "I had to ask her if she's on any medication, it's standard procedure, wouldn't want her to take something that would screw around with her seizure meds"  
  
"Oh, of course not, forgive me doctor" Logan berated himself for being so stupid.  
  
"That's quite all right sir, it's been a long day" the doctor reassured.  
  
"Yes it has" Logan agreed and added more importantly "Can I see her now?"  
  
The doctor nodded "She's in exam room 6, forth door on the right" He paused and then added "I advise that she doesn't drive home with the pain and the drugs she's on"  
  
"I'll take her home" Logan told him  
  
The man nodded "Then have a good night sirs" he indicated both Logan and Bling this time, and turned to leave for another call.  
  
"How about I go move the car around to the front" Bling said to Logan once the doctor left.  
  
He nodded with sincerity, and Bling left. Logan maneuvered his way down to exam room six.  
  
When he reached the door, he found Max in there chatting with a nurse. Her shoulder now bore a sterile white bandage, instead off the ski mask from earlier, but her shirt was still soiled in blood from the entry wound. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door.  
Max and the nurse stopped their conversation.  
  
"Oh, I was just finishing up with your wife sir, and I got side tracked" the nurse said standing up.  
  
Logan ignored her statement and turned towards Max  
  
"Hey you" his voice was soft  
She smiled "Hey yourself" Logan wheeled himself into the small white room.  
"Well I have my rounds, so I'll leave you to alone, it was nice chatting with you Max, and I hope you heal fast, that was a wicked looking wound" the other woman in the room stated.  
Max just nodded as the nurse left. She turned to Logan "Not ONE word"  
He looked at her teasingly "What would I say?"  
She had no retort for that one. He came up to where she was sitting "How are you really?"  
She sighed "I'm FINE okay, this hurts" she pointed towards the bandage "but if ONE more person asks me that I'll kill myself"  
He just laid a hand on her face "There's been enough talk of killing okay?" his voice was stern.  
She looked at him with a sad gaze and nodded, drawing her forehead down towards his. He did the same, replacing his hands from her face to her head, touching it gently.  
"See, this is why I said we should knock" Danni's voice caused them to break apart. They turned and Max saw the familiar faces of the people she was locked up with in the bank.  
"Hey, didn't know you made hospital visits" Max said  
"Thought you could use a little company" Lisa responded at the door, she continued in the rest of the way "How are you holding up?"  
"I'm fi-" Max began, but then caught sight of Doug "I'm on the good drugs"  
Logan looked puzzled as to how Max suddenly decided to tell the real truth, he'd have to ask her about it later.  
Danni smiled, and turned towards Logan "It's nice to finally meet you" she gave him a hug.  
"Uhhh...you too" Logan hugged her back, confused  
Danni laughed "You think I'm nuts huh?"  
"Well- "Logan began  
"I'm Danni Parker" she told him I was with your girl in the bank"  
Logan nodded, understanding now. He turned towards Lisa, recionizing her from the photograph.  
"You must be Lisa"   
At her puzzled look he added "I met your husband"  
Lisa smiled then,and walked over to Max, she hesitated slightly before hugging her, careful of the stitches. "Thank you Max" her voice was full of emotion "Thank you for what you did"  
"It was the very least I could do" She said sadly  
"No that would be to have done nothing" Lisa said through tears, pulling back.  
At that moment Meg walked in the room holding her father's hand "Daddy" Meg said looking up at him "This is Max Gue-rr-v-rraa" she let go of her father's hand and ran to Max, stopping for a moment, but when Lisa nodded that it was okay she climbed on the gurney Max was sitting on.  
"I'm Chris Jacobs" Meg's father stated waking up to Max "I can't thank you enough for what you did"  
Max held up her hand "It was nothing Chris, I just did what I felt was necessary"  
"You went above that" Chris corrected her "You saved the life of people you just met today. You were willing to DIE so that my wife could live, I can never repay you for that" his voice was full of emotion  
Max nodded, trying her damnedest not to cry, and looked at Meg with a smile a pulled out a Almond Joy  
"Look what I have" she said to Meg. The girl smiled and took the candy as eagerly as before.  
"What do you say Megan?" Chris asked  
"Thank you Max!" Meg. shouted loudly  
Max laughed "You're welcome" her eyes teared up She pulled Meg into a hug.  
"Hey my candy!" Meg cried  
Max smiled, her eyes wet, and a few tears trickled out of her eyes  
"Did I hurt you Max?" Megan asked, with all the concern of a five year old.  
"No sweetie" Max reassured her, wiping her eyes "it's just been a long day"  
Megan reached out a small hand to help her "All better" she said, repeating Max's words to her from earlier.  
Max grasped her hand where it rested on her face "Yea all better" she tried to keep her voice even, so Meg wouldn't become concerned again, seeing as now the build up of moisture behind her eyes was becomming harder and harder to hold back.  
Danni and Lisa picked up on this immediatly "Hey Meg" Danni coaxed "I think mommy wants you to stand by her"  
"Okay" Megan stated simply climbing down from the gurney and walking over to Lisa.  
Logan had since wheeled himself over to Max, resting a hand on her shoulder "Are you hurting?" he asked quietly  
She shook her head "Not physically anyway" she whispered back  
His heart ached for her then, he gently pulled on her arms to coax her into his.  
She came without a struggle, settling into his lap, and resting her head on his shoulder. Her tears flowed steadily into his jacket.   
Logan rubbed her back, soothingly, and stroked her hair, trying to calm her.  
"It's just like back then" Max whispered, so only Logan could hear "How could those bastards point guns at a child?" Her crying became louder then and she clung tighter to his arms.  
The group of people left, wanting to give them some privacy, and Logan became aware of how much this situation had impacted her, and he hated himself for sending her on this assignment  
After a few more minutes they pulled apart. Logan looked into Max's red rimmed eyes, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead "We'll talk more later"  
She nodded sadly, and stood up retrieving her jacket off of the gurney. Logan squeezed her hand softly before they exited through the door and made their way back towards the main entrance.  
Bling approached them "Car's waiting out front" He looked at Max "You look like you need some sleep"  
She glared at him "I'm fine" some habits were hard to break  
"Max, don't argue" Logan interjected "You're coming back to my place, and taking a nap"  
"I can do that in my own apartment" she stated matter-of-factly  
"Yea" Logan said "But I seem to recall I still owe you dinner"  
She smiled slightly "That's right, and you need to get my baby outta impound"  
"That too" he agreed as they made their way down the hall and out into the parking lot.  
Max sat down carefully in the car's upholstery. Logan climbed in beside her.  
"I deleted all the files and surveillance stuff like you wanted " Bling said after he got in the driver's seat  
"Thanks" was all Logan said as they pulled out into the street. His eyes were focused on Max. All that had happened to her today was because of him, and his DAMN quest.  
Max seemed to know what he was thinking "It's not your fault" her voice was soft "Shit just happens"  
He looked at her sadly "Yea, but it seems to happen to us a lot"  
"Don't go getting on a guilt trip Logan Cale" her tone was strong. "You can't always save the world" she closed here eyes, and leaned back against the head rest.  
Logan sat back still watching her, "I did save the world today Max, *you* are my world" he whispered to himself. Then he sat up, changing the mood from solemn to playful.  
"Max, where's the file?"  
She smacked him lightly "Shut up Logan"  
*****   
End   
And there you have it..one of my first creations..posted a little late, but age can be good.  
  
  
  



End file.
